


Meet Immovable Object

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [156]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Cooking, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: "You spanked the cat?"





	Meet Immovable Object

Shiro was enjoying the peace of Kuroh making dinner and good smells filling the air when a sudden thwack from a cooking utensil sent Neko howling and hissing across the room.

"You spanked the cat?" Shiro stared between an indignant Kuroh standing guard over his foodstuffs and an even more indignant cat, white fur all standing on end.

Neko apparently hadn't been in human form all afternoon, preferring to sneak her paws into Kuroh's cooking.

Kuroh stared back unrepentantly. "Dinner will be ready soon." He made a shooing motion at both Shiro and Neko and turned back to the stove.


End file.
